Hugs Change Everything
by BearfootTruck
Summary: One day, Shadow is taking a walk when Sonic interrupts him for some reason. Happy National Hug Day!


**A/N: In celebration of National Hug Day, I decided to write a few stories about it. I realize that this particular pairing is overplayed, but I figure it can still work if done right.**

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog was taking a walk in Green Grove Zone to clear his head. He usually didn't expect or want company during these daily outings, and he usually got none, which gave him a greater chance of actually clearing his head. While he was enjoying the unspoiled beauty of this particular region of the Kingdom of Mobius, one of his ears twitched, a sure sign that his Hedgehog Sense was tingling. He paused mid-stride and reached into hammerspace for his Smith & Wesson Model 29, expecting the worst. However, what he got was unexpected yet unsurprising:

"Shadow!" Sonic the Hedgehog skidded to a halt. "What's the buzz?"

Shadow retracted his gun hand. "Sonic, _why_ are you here?"

"Ah, I was just runnin' around, doin' my thang, and BOOM! Here I am! You?"

"I _was_ trying to clear my head when _you_ ruined it, you lousy excuse for a life form."

"Hey, that ain't no way to talk to your brother 'hog, especially not considerin' what _today_ is!"

Shadow crossed his arms. "First of all, I'm NOT your brother, and second of all, as far as I know, today is only Tuesday. Nothing of significance could possibly have been scheduled for today."

Sonic did his trademark finger wag. "And that's where you're wrong, my man!"

Shadow sighed. "All right, if you're so confident, then do enlighten me about what today is."

"Today's National Hug Day!"

Shadow glared at Sonic. "And who would come up with such an asinine holiday?"

Sonic scratched his chin. "That's a good question. I actually don't know that one."

"Well, if you have nothing else to say, then I must leave your sickening presence behind. Goodbye, Sonic." Shadow turned away from Sonic.

"WAIT!" Sonic reached out for Shadow.

Shadow paused. "_No_, Sonic, you cannot have a hug from me."

Sonic lost his smile. "Why not?"

"Because you're a pathetic vermin who has nothing better to do than annoy me." Shadow kept walking.

"Is THAT so? Listen here, man, I just wanna let ya know that I ain't got any ill will towards ya anymore! If ya wanna be Mr. Cold for the rest of your life, that's copacetic with me, but don't ever let it be said that I didn't give you a chance to be happy!"

Upon hearing these words, Shadow paused again, raised his eyebrows and turned his head so his cheek was facing Sonic.

"Sonic…does my happiness really mean that much to you?"

Sonic regained his smile. "Well…yeah. I mean, even if ya did pull some real jive against me in the past, I truly believe that you're worthy of a second chance!"

Shadow turned away and hung his head before turning to face Sonic.

"All right, you can hug me," said Shadow. "However, you must promise never to tell _anyone_ about this, OK?"

Sonic put his fist over his heart. "You got it, my man!"

Without further ado, Sonic walked over to Shadow and hugged him. Shadow gasped, not expecting the Blue Blur to be so soft and cuddly. Nevertheless, he returned the hug. As he held on, he came to regret all the trouble he'd put Sonic through. He gulped as he tried to force his sadness down and prevent it from overtaking him. Even so, he tried not to focus on that so much as how comfortable Ol' Blue made him feel.

Speaking of how Sonic felt, he got an equal sense of satisfaction from hugging Shadow. Mainly, it was due to the fact that he'd given such a tragic, unloved person a second chance, but it was also because hugging him just plain felt good. He especially loved how soft Shadow's chest fur felt against his own quills. Sonic imagined that resting his head on it would be comfortable for sleeping. Eventually, the two hedgehogs let go.

"Thanks, Shad!" said Sonic. "That made me feel good!"

Shadow put a hand over his heart. "No, thank you…_Sonic_. The fact that you're willing to overlook our rivalry means a lot to me."

"You're welcome! By the way…"

"Yes?"

"Have I ever told ya that you're one of the prettiest guys I've ever met?"

Shadow blushed. "Sonic, stop!"

"Why, what's a matter? Not used to bein' called 'pretty'?"

Shadow covered his face. "No, it's…look, if you keep being kind to me, I'm going to cry!"

"Then how 'bout another hug?"

Without even asking, Sonic gave Shadow another hug, which the latter returned. Contrary to his own expectations, the Ultimate Life Form didn't cry. Rather, he smiled, knowing that he'd succeeded in keeping true to Maria's plea to give the people of the planet a chance to be happy. When they let go, Sonic took notice of Shadow's smile:

"Hey, that actually looks good on ya!"

"Once again, thank you. Actually, I must confess, when I first met you, I was sort of in _love_ with you, but my own internal conflicts prevented me from acting upon my feelings. However, now that I've broken off all ties with Dr. Robotnik and Black Doom, I think I can finally live a good life." Shadow put up a hand to his chin. "I'm not sure whether I should even tell Rouge or Omega, but I guess they'll find out in time."

"Hey, if you're nervous about the whole thing, I won't tell!" Sonic gave a thumbs up. "So, what now, man?"

"If you'd like, maybe we can walk together."

Sonic laughed.

"All right, what's so funny?" asked Shadow.

"Ya sure ya wouldn't rather run with me?"

"I understand that running is your livelihood, but don't you think that maybe there's something to be said for a nice little walk with a good friend?"

Sonic stopped laughing and stroked his chin. "On second thought, if it means that much to ya, I guess I can get to that!"

"Then let's not waste our precious time, shall we?"

Without further question, Sonic and Shadow walked with each other, and Shadow even held Sonic's hand. Another day, another act of kindness.

* * *

**Criticism is gold. Negativity and nitpicking are pyrite.**


End file.
